Cameos in other shows and media
The following page contains mature content. Continue at your own risk. This page collects events when the Powerpuff Girls are cameoed, mentioned, merchandised or crossed over in other shows, as well as being parodied. TV Shows American Dad *In the episode "The Longest Distance Relationship", Jeff and Sinbad went through a wormhole that turned them into a whole bunch of different versions of themselves. One of them was a Powerpuff Girl version of themselves where Jeff looked like a Powerpuff Girl and Sinbad looked like Professor Utonium. Ppg american dad.jpg|Jeff and Sinbad in "The Longest Distance Relationship" Animation Domination Hi-Def * In the segment, "HBO's Powerpuff GIRLS", it parodies the series and the 2012 HBO series Girls. Narcissism was accidentally added to the mix, having the girls in their mid-20s, living in New York City. Bubbles smokes, Blossom is overweight, and Buttercup is no longer interested in fighting crime anymore. They go to gyms to work out, binge eat, and go on dates that don't last long. * The segment is available to watch on YouTube. HBOPPG1.png HBOPPG2.png HBOPPG3.png HBOPPG4.png HBOPPG5.png HBOPPG6.png HBOPPG7.png HBOPPG8.png HBOPPG9.png HBOPPG10.png HBOPPG11.png HBOPPG13.png HBOPPG14.png HBOPPG15.png Aqua Teen Hunger Force *The show features a recurring location called the "Powerpuff Mall". **In fact, said mall is the exact mall used in one of the pilots of The Powerpuff Girls, "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins". *In the episode "Universal Remonster", an alien known as Oglethorpe creates several T-shirts that features a Powerpuff Girl (that looks a bit like Blossom with a hot pink mohawk). When his friend Emory pointed this out, Oglethorpe denied that it was a Powerpuff Girl, claiming that "they're not getting sued". *In the ATHF Movie and the episode "Eggball", Meatwad uses a Powerpuff Girls parachute. PPG Parachute.PNG The Powerpuff Girls Cameo.png Arthur *In the episode "Desk Wars", Muffy holds up stickers for superheroes called the Judo Kittens, who somewhat resemble The Powerpuff Girls. File:Judo Kittens.png Buffy the Vampire Slayer *In the sixteenth episode of season five, "The Body", a pink shirt with a The Powerpuff Girls logo was seen in Willow's closet, while she was panicking over what clothes to wear to her mother's funeral. File:Powerbuff_Girls.png Courage the Cowardly Dog In the episode "The Ride of the Valkyries", there is a Powerpuff Girls poster. PPG Poster.png Chowder *In the Chowder episode "The Hot Date", Miss Bellum made an appearance as someone's date. She also proclaims that she got caught up because the 'town' was being attacked again by monsters, likely referring to Townsville. *In "The Heist", Mung Dall's head explodes and becomes replaced by Bubbles's head saying "Wow, that's sweeeeet" after tasting the Sweet Sapphire crystal. Also, a remixed version of The Powerpuff Girls theme tune can be heard briefly. *In "The Toots", three animals very closely resembling the Powerpuff Girls appear in the audience. Bellum on Chowder.JPG Bubbles on Chowder.JPG Toots.JPG Cow and Chicken *At the end of an episode, we see some apologetic text scrolling and they are being said by a narrator, who is the same narrator in The Powerpuff Girls. Degrassi *In "Bark at the Moon", Manny said her favorite superhero was Bubbles. Dexter's Laboratory *In the episode "Tele-Trauma", Dexter had a machine that kept making him quote things he saw on TV and one of those quotes was "Townsville's in trouble!" *In an episode of Dexter's Laboratory, there were three talking Amoebas that look similar to the Amoeba Boys and sounded like them. *The narrator for the "Dial M for Monkey" episodes is the same narrator in The Powerpuff Girls. *In the episode "School Girl Crushed", one of the kids had a model of a city as his project and it was of The City of Townsville. *In "Star Check Unconventional", Dexter and his crew walk past dolls that resemble Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. *In "Aye Aye Eyes", during a music video, Dee Dee and another girl are seen dancing while Dexter is seen unamused and not dancing all on a slower pulsating heart background. Townsville.JPG|Model of Townsville power.JPG|Dolls that resemble the Powerpuff Girls PPG ending hearts reference from dexters lab episode aye aye eyes.png|Reference to The Powerpuff Girls episode outro sequence from "Aye Aye Eyes". Drawn Together *In the episode "Foxy vs. The Board of Education", a pregnant Bubbles is seen waiting in the hospital. **In the same episode, when Spanky Ham proposed to Xandir, the billboard above the hockey rink showed the hearts that are usually at the end of every episode. *In the episode "Wherein There is a Big Twist Part 2", there were pictures of Blossom and Buttercup seen in the resumes of the blown up building. Bubbles in the hospital.png|Pregnant Bubbles Evil Con Carne *In the episode "Ultimate Evil", General Skarr forced Boskov to watch The Powerpuff Girls. *In the episode "Hector King of the Britons", The Lady of the Lake asked Hector to impersonate a fight between Huckleberry Hound and Mojo Jojo. When he was impersonating Mojo Jojo, he mentioned the Powerpuff Girls. PPG on Evil Con Carne.jpg|General Skarr forcing Boskov to watch The Powerpuff Girls. The Fairly OddParents *In the episode "Frenemy Mine", the animation of hearts when Vicky hugs Timmy, is similar to the ending gag of every episode of the series with the narrator saying: "And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!" FrenemyMine171 (1).jpg FrenemyMine170 (1).jpg Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *In Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's, there was an imaginary friend of Mojo Jojo. Wilt said that sometimes kids get ideas for imaginary friends off of what they see on TV. Mojo was also seen in the closing credits for Part Two of the episode in place of Jackie Khones. *In the Halloween episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way", Frankie is dressed as Blossom, as well as one of the Imaginary Friends dressed as Bubbles, in a flashback, Bloo is dressed as Mojo Jojo. *In the episode "Land of the Flea", there was a flea on Eduardo dressed up like the Mayor and sounds like him too. *In the episode "Say It Isn't Sew", Bloo was looking through some stickers and one of them was of Blossom's head. *Frankie's shirt vaguely resembles three silhouettes of The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom in pink, Bubbles in light blue, and Buttercup in light green. *In one episode "Challenge of the Superfriends", Mac and Bloo found a superhero imaginary friend named Imaginary Man who looked like a mixture of Major Man and Major Glory there was a lot of Powerpuff Girls related undertones in this episode. The episode began with a narrator saying "The City" the way he would in The Powerpuff Girls and the episode ended with Bloo saying "And so once again the day is saved" and whenever the Imaginary Man and his enemy sister Nemesister flew, the would make the same sounds as the Powerpuff Girls would and they would leave behind streaks of light the same way the Powerpuff Girls do. 408-0055.jpg Mojo-FHIF.jpg Mayor Flea.JPG Bloo as Mojo.JPG FrankieBlossom.png Blossom on Foster's.JPG The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Codename: Kids Next Door *In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode "My Fair Mandy", Grim, Billy and Mandy were dressed as the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium showed up and Mojo Jojo was mentioned. In the ending credits of the episode, Irwin was dressed as Mojo Jojo and he was in his evil lair. *In the episode "Sickly Sweet", when Mandy first arrives, she threatens to "open up a can of Powerpuff" on Billy and Grim. *In the episode "Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus", Principal Goodvibes collects Powerpuff Girls merchandise. *In the crossover with Codename: Kids Next Door episode: "The Grim Adventures of the KND", when Billy opened the door he said "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls". Later in the episode, When the Delightful Reaper exploded into a bunch of cartoon characters, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were three of them. Professor_Utonium_in_My_Fare_Mandy.png|Professor Utonium in the episode "My Fair Mandy". powerpuff_girls_and_grim_adventures_of_billy_omg__by_jttassy-d5wlkc1.jpg|"My Fair Mandy" PPG Merch full.png|"Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus" PPG on GaoKND.JPG|"The Grim Adventures of the KND" M8u1bU9.jpg Goin' Bulilit *In the taping of "Goin' Bulilit Kids noon na minsang ginulat sa kanilang Halloween Episode", Nikki is seen wearing a Powerpuff Girls T-shirt. Grojband *In the Grojband episode "Dreamreaver", Grojband upon mysterious ways enter Trina Riffin's dream. As they get to know their new environment Corey Riffin utters the words "But this is totally Weirds'ville". Later, they stumble upon a grocery store that resembles Malph's. Malph's.jpg|Malph's in Grojband King of the Hill *The title of the 12th episode of Season 3 is "The Powder Puff Boys". MAD/Mad TV *In an episode of MAD "The Celebrity Ape-rentice", Mojo Jojo is one of the apprentices and brought up the Powerpuff Girls. *In an episode of MAD "2 Broke Powerpuff Girls", it featured a story about Bubbles and Buttercup broke and working for HIM. They were also kicked out of their apartment by Mojo Jojo and Blossom was living successfully. In the theme song for this segment of the show, the heads of Ace, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Big Billy were also seen. Tom Kane and Tara Strong reprise HIM and Bubbles, respectively. *In an episode of MAD "I Am Lorax", Mojo Jojo appears as a zombie. *In an episode of MAD "Once Upon a Toon", Blossom was one of the cartoon characters who tried to bring their show back. Also, Samurai Jack cut a shrub into the shape of The Powerpuff Girls. *In an episode of MAD "Total Recall Me Maybe/The Asgardigans", Mojo Jojo appears in the Who Wore it Better skit. *In an episode of Mad TV, there's a segment of a parody called "The Powerslut Girls", with Paris Hilton as Blossom, Tara Reid as Bubbles and Brittany Murphy as Buttercup. The two segments were, "Miracle on 34 Calories!" and "Attention Deficit Eating Disorder", though the title card is barely the same from The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium's appearance is exactly the same and the color of his lab coat is black and the news reporter hair is also similar of Kid Utonium. hqdefault (2).jpg|Mojo Jojo in "The Celebrity Ape-rentice" The old cartoon network characters on mad by amandayedor-d5jjtre.png|Blossom in "Once Upon a Toon" PPG Bush.PNG Zombie Mojo.PNG|Mojo Jojo as a zombie in "I Am Lorax" 2_Broke_Powerpuff_Girls.png|2 Broke Powerpuff Girls logo 120126mag-MAD1.jpg|Buttercup and Bubbles appear as waitresses BlossomBubbles&Buttercup-MAD-2BrokePowerpuffGirls.png|Blossom appears as a star recorder Mad_TV_-_The_Powerslut_Girls.png|The Powerslut Girls Powerslut girls 3.gif Malcolm in the Middle In the episode "Grandparents", a flashback showed a montage of the past five years, explaining how the recklessness of the Wilkerson boys is what caused the refrigerator to break down so soon. In the flashback, refrigerator magnets of Mojo Jojo, Blossom and Buttercup were seen on the door. Milo Murphy's Law In the episode "The Wilder West", the two horses named Princess and Buttercup which is coincidentally the title of the Powerpuff Girls reboot episode "Princess Buttercup". Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt The entire series features an art style similar to that of the Powerpuff Girls, and in the episode "Sex and the Daten City", Panty's manager arranges a meeting with Bubbles and to send a birthday card to Blossom. Robotboy This show was directed by former series storyboarder Charlie Bean, so it alludes to the show sometimes. *Robotgirl looks an awful lot like Blossom. *The plot of "Knockoffs" is similar to the Powerpuff Girls episode "Knock It Off". *In "Robotgirl", Robotboy and Robotgirl play a friendly game of Tag, which results in breaking a part of Professor Moshimo's roof. This alludes to the girls' game of Tag and the destruction it caused in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. 09 by alexanderschlicht-dazwt9m.png Robot Chicken *In this sketch "Grown-Up Halloween" from the episode "Link Sausages", two girls dressed up as Blossom and Buttercup during their Halloween party. *Episode 4 from the Season 2 episode "Celebrity Rocket", in this sketch titled "Power Puff Stem Cell Research", the Girls have their exact same counterparts from the classic series. The Professor says that's all thanks to stem cell research. Then the Girls replied "Uh-huh!". *Episode 7 from the Season 4 episode "I Love You", in this sketch "Perfect Little Girls Who Flip the F&%$ Out", when the Narrator says, "Sugar, spice, everything nice and cocaine. The recipe for perfect little girls who flip the f&%$ out!" was a reference from the classic series opening sequence. Also, the turban-wearing monkey villain is based off Mojo Jojo and the Girl's counterparts was also referencing the knock-off versions from the classic series episode "Knock It Off". Buttercup robotchicken.png Blossom robotchicken-cameo.png Evil PPG.jpg Robochik-ppg.gif Saturday Night Live Samurai Jack *Episode 2 from Samurai Jack, "The Samurai Called Jack", partially takes place in what appears to be the ruins of Townsville where Aku has enslaved futuristic dog-creatures. Samurai Jack Townsville.JPG|Townsville Samurai Jack Townsville 2.JPG|Talking Dog sign The Simpsons *In the episode "The Dad Who Knew Too Little", when Homer and Lisa blacken his hairs, Lisa says: "look just like a Powerpuff Girl". This is a reference to Buttercup. Lisa_Simpson_with_Buttercup_hairstyle.png|Lisa Simpson with Buttercup hairstyle. Steven Universe/Uncle Grandpa At the end of "Say Uncle" (the Steven Universe/Uncle Grandpa crossover), the Powerpuff Girls (along with some other CN characters) are listed on Uncle Grandpa's checklist of people to visit. 935332cb525bf3251ba4029b09e0d314.jpg |undefined|link=undefined In the short "The Classroom Gems: Fusion", when the 4 Gems (Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst & Pearl) fuse into Alexandrite, she makes a pose with a background similar to that of the Girls' original pose, where a pulsating heart background is seen at the end. TCG Fusion 009.png TCG Fusion 010.png In the episode "Pizza Eve", they were featuring the Cartoon Network "Grampie" awards, where all of the Cartoon Network celebrities were at an award show, being given awards for their performances. The Powerpuff Girls from the 2016 TV series were seen in the audience. Buttercup was also heard, angrily saying "Whatever" when she heard that she didn't win, just as Uncle Grandpa ran by and stepped on her head. Buttercup was also voiced by the same voice actor, from this reiteration, Natalie Palamides. PPG in UG.png BVEntd9 - Imgur.gif Powerpuff Girls in Uncle grandpa.png Teen Titans Go! *The episodes "Pie Bros", "Breakfast Cheese", and "Boys vs. Girls" had references to the Powerpuff Girls. *The Whisperer's appearance is similar to the Powerpuff Girl's appearance. *In the episode "Shrimps with Prime Ribs", the Titans mentioned the crossover with the Powerpuff Girls in "TTG v PPG". *In "The Self-Indulgent 200th Episode Spectacular!", a poster outside the Warner Bros. Studios lot shows the Powerpuff Girls in Titans Tower with the Titans. You can briefly see Starfire dressed as Bubbles. ppg in ttg.png Dcn2bLx - Imgur.gif Screenshot 2017-12-10-17-06-20-2.png United States of Tara *In the very first episode of the series, Tara called Ben a "Powerpuff Boy". Wander Over Yonder The ending of the episode "The Boy Wander" was a reference to the classic Powerpuff Girls ending, with Commander Peepers (voiced by the Narrator himself, Tom Kenny) speaking the line "And so once again, the day is saved thanks to... Wander and Sylvia." WOY- PPG ending reference00.jpg In the episode "The Hero", Sir Brad Starlight who looks vaguely like Major Glory from Dexter's Laboratory and from the classic Powerpuff Girls episode "Members Only". S1e9a Brad explaining Draykor's wedding to Demurra.jpg Also, in the episode "The It", Night Mayor (the episode title from the original Powerpuff Girls series) who looks like The Mayor of Townsville. WOY-Night Mayorreference.png We Bare Bears * In the epsiode "The Library" Chloe and The Bears are dashing, the sound made is the dashing sound from the original Powerpuff Girls. Movies 11:14 A plush doll of Bubbles is seen, lying on Cherri's bed. 1114 Bubbles.png Akeelah and The Bee Akeelah has a Powerpuff Girls lamp in her room. Aliens in the Attic Hannah in the movie has a Powerpuff Girls backpack. Bring it On: All or Nothing When The Crenshaw Heights Warriors realized they needed Brittney on their team, despite the fact that she came from a different school, Amber said that "Powderpuff is as good as any of us". Elf Michael reads off of Santa's list, and one of the toys mentioned is a The Powerpuff Girls playset. Scary Movie 2 Powerpuff Girls merchandise is shown twice in the film. The first appearance is on Alex's (played by Tori Spelling) bag when she is introduced and walking with the other girls, and the second is a large plastic figure of Blossom on a shelf in Cindy's (played by Anna Faris) room near the end of the film. Blossom in Scary Movie Crappo Quality.png Blossom in Scary Movie Again.png Spanglish Bernie had a sticker of The Powerpuff Girls on her bedroom wall. It Runs in the Family A huge Buttercup plush doll is seen in a college dorm. Internet Media Lele Pons Multiple videos parodying The Powerpuff Girls happened, portraying the title characters. *In the video "Keeping Up With The Powerpuff Girls, which parodied Keeping up with the Kardashians and The Powerpuff Girls. *In "The Powerpuff Girls Get Arrested", a parody involved The Powerpuff Girls accidentally helping out a robbery, in the process of trying to stop it. *In "The Powerpuff Girls Go On Dates", the girls and three boys are interviewed about the dates they just went on. During Bubbles' date, she and Jake Paul watch her own show, and clips from Mr. Mojo's Rising and Cat Man Do are shown. File:Keeping Up With The Powerpuff Girls Lele Pons File:The Powerpuff Girls Get Arrested Lele Pons File:The Powerpuff Girls Go On Dates Lele Pons Nigahiga Ryan did an animated parody of The Powerpuff Girls, where they girls berate Professor Utonium for creating them without fingers. During a fight with HIM, they decide to become friends, after realizing how they're the same for both being freaks and social outcasts. File:Powerpuff Girls Parody (Dear Ryan) Comics W.I.T.C.H. The pin-up of issue #10 titled "A Bridge Between Two Worlds", Blossom's face can be seen in Will's jumper patch. will'sjumperpatch.JPG My Little Pony IDW Comics Pony versions of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup appear in the "Friends Forever" comic, issue number 16. PPG MLP.PNG Archie & Friends *In the panels from "Puff Piece" in Archie & Friends Double Digest #26, Chuck draws a new strip called Riverdale Darlin's which is a parody of the Powerpuff Girls. 21-anfdd26a.jpg Music Gorillaz *On the back of the album cover for the Gorillaz album "G-sides", 2D is seen wearing a T-shirt with Mojo Jojo on it. gorillaz_gsides_backcover_big.jpg|Gorillaz G-sides Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossover Category:Characters from another show